A surgical microscopy system in which an OCT system is integrated is known from WO 2012/100030 A2. It images an object field optically. The image can be observed via eyepieces of an optical imaging system. The OCT system scans the object field and carries out measurements by means of optical coherence tomography. This surgical microscopy system is used in particular for imaging the eye, both optically and by OCT images, during a surgical procedure on the eye. During surgery a surgical instrument may happen to shadow parts of the image. To suppress shadowing effects in the OCT image, a time series of OCT images is produced and averaged. Movements of the instrument in front of the object and the shadowing effects caused by the instrument are suppressed in the averaged image.
A similar surgical microscopy system which likewise provides for a combination of optical microscopy and OCT imaging possible is known from US 2014/0024949 A1. Supporting shadows is not an issue in this publication.
From US 2013/0208129 A1 a method for digital image enhancement is known. To improve noise properties, the signal of single pixels are subjected to a threshold analysis. Data of pixels having a noise above the threshold are replaced by data from pixels of earlier taken pictures having noise properties below the threshold.